Mage Saito
by RJ.AL1993
Summary: what would be the difference if saito was born in siesta's village, raised by nobles and was a square level mage, saito is the top of his class while louise is the zero, both hate each other and both summon exceptional familiars.UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Saito?" the boy turned to the girl who had called him, Saito Hiragi age nine, was sitting by the lake he beamed at the girl, "hello siesta."

She was his cousin born on the same year, they were both close and everyone always joked that the two would marry, she looked at him frowning, "what are you doing here? Isn't it boring being here alone?" she asked as she walked towards him, he smiled and shook his head, "nope! This is a nice quiet place isn't it beautiful siesta?" he said pointing towards the glowing lake.

she looked at him and then giggled, "your such a romantic saito, some of the village boys think you act to girly sometimes and I have to agree with them," she said smiling, he huffed and scowled at that, "there is nothing girly about admiring nature siesta, in fact my father said that only true men find beauty in life," siesta frowned and cocked her head, "what does that mean?" she asked a little annoyed.

saito always was to mature for his age he always started talking about complicated stuff, he jus grinned smugly at siesta but said nothing, siesta annoyed by this growls and pounces on him wrestling, there fight soon turned playful and the two were left giggling as they breathed exhausted looking up at the sky.

They both said nothing as they watched the clouds go by, saito then sat up, "siesta you're my friend right?" the little girl replied, "of course," frowning wondering what brought that on, she looked at saito and he had the expression that he usually has when he is itching to clear his conscious, siesta remembered he had the same expression when he broke her fathers watch, "siesta, you know how only nobles are chosen to use magic don't you?" siesta nodded huffing a bit, "of course, everyone knows that! The noble houses all have some connection to the founder, even the minor lords, why do you ask?" she said frowning.

he grinned sheepishly and brought out something from behind him when she saw it her eyes widened in shock, "saito! That's a nobles wand how did you get that," saito smiled and said, "I found it," siesta gave a disbelieving look, "you found a wand! Saito that means a noble is looking for it, don't you know the punishment for stealing a nobles wand is Death! What will you do if he comes here!" saito backed away from the panicking girl and frowned, "I didn't steal it I found it, besides the noble probably has more he wont miss it," he added.

siesta was about to throw her hands in the air, "saito what could you possibly do with a nobles wand anyway?" she snappishly through gritted teeth, saito had no reply he shook his head, "I don't know," he said and sighed, "I guess I have to give it back," she smiled at finally getting through to him she grabbed his hand and smiled. Together they walked back to the village.

Meanwhile just on the outskirts of tarbes, "count talisan!" a guard shouted, the count talisan de vaile a former dragon knight looked at the guard who hastily bowed, "we have found a clue on your families wand! Apparently it was last seen in Tarbes when you were visiting," talisan frowned, "we will have to turn back it seems," he sighed he had not liked the atmosphere in there it was to rural for his liking…

When saito saw talisan he thought the urge to run and hide, the mans eyes were icy blue and he was not happy, he found himself remembering what siesta had said, 'what will you do if he comes here', he silently cursed her for jinxing him, he heard the guard say, "we will ask the villagers, we will be as patient as possible," he said the man had a cold smile that made saito step back.

Siesta was with her little sisters when the door was knocked, she opened the door and a man she quickly recognised as the visiting counts guard smiled at her, "hello, is your father at home?" she stepped back.

why is he looking for father, she thought the man spoke politely but something about him frightened her, "siesta?" she froze and turned when she saw her father looking at her, "ah so you are Richard?" the guard said still polite, her father nodded, "yes I am?" .

at the confirmation the guards entire attitude changed, he and 5 more guards stormed the house, knocking siesta's father to the ground, siesta let out a small cry, "where is the wand?" the guard growled, the wand! Siesta thought realising her fears were coming true, this is your fault saito, she fumed but did not say anything fearing the trouble he would get into, her father growled, "what wand?" and the guards lifted him while the other punched him, "do not play games with us, that wand is an heirloom and the count wants it back!" he spat, siesta's father glared through gritted teeth, "I have no idea what you are talking about," he said, siesta was in awe of her fathers defiance but also scared for his life, she was going to step forward but a meaningful look from her father stopped her, does he know? She thought, the guard snarled, "we know all about you! You cannot fool us, you were once quite notorious for selling wands on the black market! Now where is it!" he shouted and connected with siesta's fathers jaw, he spat out blood and roared "I don't know!".

The guard pulled out the sword at his waist and siesta jumped, she ran in between them, "please stop! I will tell you where the wand is just don't hurt father!".

Count Talisan sat in the mayors house as the guards entered, to his surprise they were dragging a small boy with them, he raised an eyebrow at the lead guard and he pushed the boy forward, "the wand thief sir," he frowned as he looked at the boy, his guards seemed to have taken it upon themselves to rough him up, the boy clutched the counts wand in front of him looking terrified, he sighed, "boy give me the wand," the boy jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at him wide eyed, the count sighed and held out a hand.

the boy immediately understood and passed the wand to him, the count froze, he could not believe it but he had sworn he had felt something when the boy passed the wand to him, "boy take the wand and pass it to me again but don't let go until I tell you to," the count commanded, the boy looked at him oddly but did as he was told, this time he was sure, how is this possible? He thought, "tell me boy do you have any relations to a noble house? Any at all?" the boy shook his head confused and the count nodded, I don't know what this is but this child has magic in him. The count got up and walked out, "pack up we are leaving, and we are taking the child with us." He said and left the boy who was now wailing behind as he went to his horse.

6 years later…

"saito are you listening to me?", the boy was now almost a man, saito had been taken by the count and trained in the ways of a noble, he was now always drifting off paying no attention to anyone, he had grown handsome his black eyes shone with intelligence and held an air of unconscious command.

"saito!", the young man snapped his attention to the man who was in front of him, "I apologise count Talison, my mind was elsewhere", the count sighed, he had grown used to saito's occasional detachments so he did not really care, "I was saying saito that you will be representing the vaile family name, so you must be sure not to shame me while you attend the academy, I am putting my faith in you seeing as I have no child of my own you seed, you will need to train to become my successor," saito blinked at the count, he seemed to be quite worried, he had been with the man for six years and not once did he talk this much.

sighing he sat up straight and stared the man in the eye, "count Talisan, do not worry I will be a gentleman respectful to all my piers I will do honour to your family name," at this the count seemed to relax and gave a small smile, "I know you will saito, you have been an incredible student and will no doubt be a great mage, I am proud of you." Saito stared at the man feeling his eyes bulge out of his sockets, had the count jus said those words.

he worked his mouth but before he could say anything the carriage stopped and the count reverted to his usual impassive self, and saito follow suit, "well saito this is the academy I went to, tristains magic academy," he said as they left the carriage, saito's mouth nearly dropped the school looked like a palace, he could tell this would be a very interesting experience…


	2. Chapter 2

Saito

Saito walked into class, only a few people had come in before him, he looked around briefly when he spotted a blue haired girl reading at the back, he smiled and walked to the seat next to her, "morning Tabitha," he said still grinning, she looked up from her book and nodded then continued to read, Tabitha was the closest person in there year to his level as he is the only square mage this year she was a high level triangle with incredible control and talent in advanced magic, he was remembering how they met at the opening ceremony…

"_**laissez le gel de pluie et le vent font voler la force du froid des vents du Nord et du sud, Blizzard!" the blue haired girl said in her aloof voice, the result was a snow and ice cyclone that shot out of her outstretched wand, the proctor nodded impressed, "very good miss Tabitha, a triangle class mage really impressive," the girl nodded and walked back to her place next to saito, he looked at her "you're really good I'm not so good at ice spells but you were able to manipulate it easily," he said, the girl nodded but said nothing and he frowned, when the proctor said, "lets see whose next, hi-hi-…hirogi seto?" the Procter called, saito sighed at the awkward pronunciation of his time, he heard a few giggles and blushed, "its hiragi saito sir," the man looked at him and nodded, "of course it is a rather…unique name, what noble house do you come from?", saito shrugged, "I was adopted into the vaile family sir," this caused the man to frown, "adopted?" saito nodded, "yes my birth parents are commoners but my master count de vaile found out I had potential to use magic," he said causing a few murmurs and whispers in the hall, the proctors' eyes widened and he nodded, "fascinating, I am professor cobalt I wish you luck," saito nodded and walked up to the front, a cough came from professor cobalt, "first we will check what magic you can use now use your strongest spell," saito frowned, "we can only use one?" he inquired professor cobalt frowned in thought, "if you can use a chain spell then feel free," saito nodded and then "convoquez le vent et l'eau pour créer des natures le plus grand cadeau et le juron, la tempête qui fait rage, Storm cloud!" saito shouted and the air began to crackle, rain began to fall in the wind buffeting and pushing back everyone and he began to charge up his second spell, "convoquez le feu et la terre, une flamme qui couvre et s'étend et l'appel la terre pour avaler tous, Blazing Earth!" he shouted, a rush of flaming magma shot out from the earth, there was a short clash between the spells and then it was dispelled, he rubbed his eyes feeling tired from unleashing both spells, the grounds was deadly silent and he looked at the damage his spells had wrought, he grinned sheepishly at the proctor, "I may have over done it," he said chuckling nervously, cobalt nodded speechless at the completely decimated grounds, "square level, Hiragi saito," saito left the grounds thinking, well atleast no one will get my name wrong anymore. He stood next to Tabitha who was looking at him now, he looked back head slightly bent to the side, and she said, "strong," then turned back to the front he stared at her for a few minutes shocked then blushed slightly grinning as he watched the next person begin there level exam…**_

Saito was snapped out of his reverie by an all to familiar call, "morning darling" he nearly jumped and looked at the girl who called him, a beautiful ebony with flaming red hair, she wrapped him in a hug and he felt his face heat up, "morning kirche, and don't call me that!" he said pushing her away from him, she pouted, "why not you are my darling are you not, or am I not good enough" she said her eyes looked into his and her face looked like a unloved puppy, he sighed, damn it kirche that's cheating he though, he felt his eyes go over her body and land on her generous cleavage, he gulped, its not fair to have that level of cuteness and sexiness in one body damn it.

Louise 

"mm…", the gleamed through her window and she woke up slowly, rubbing at her eyes she sighed, she walked over to the wardrobe and took off her night gown, and replacing it with her uniform, a linen white shirt, a black cape with a buckler and a pentagram on it, a black short skirt and black knee high socks, she went to her dresser and groggily comber her flowing pink hair, putting down her brush she got up and went to class.

Saito 

Saito was still fending off kirche when a petit pink hair girl walked in, when he saw her he frowned and she looked up and shot him a glare, saito felt himself twitch in annoyance and the students went silent, kirche stopped moving towards him and rushed to a seat in the middle row, no one seemed to breath as saito and the pink haired girl, louise de la valiere shot hostile serial killer glares at each other, she looked away first with a sharp sniff and walked to a spot in the back corner, saito felt his eyes follow her for a minute then he grunted and looked forward, everyone let out a sigh of relief, and the teacher walked, in he wasn't listening to her name though, he was just remembering the incident that started the animosity between him and louise…

_**Saito was in his first year, he had been relieved to find Tabitha sitting there, and quickly moved over to here he had been in such a hurry that he did not notice the girl sitting next to her, he smiled, "hey Tabitha you mind if I sit next to you?" the blue haired girl looked up at him and nodded him to sit, the girl next to her giggled, "well tabitha I didn't realised you had a boyfriend and so cute too," the sentence made saito freeze just as he was about to sit down and look sharply at the person who had spoken, when he saw her all words died in his mouth and he just began stuttering, **_

"_**h-h-hi…" the red haired ebony girl laughed then and sent a mischievous smile and a wink at him, "my name is kirche, but people call me kirche the ardent, care to guess why?" he nodded dumbly and for a while just stared at her before realising she was waiting for him to introduce himself, "s-s-sorry, my name is saito, hiragi saito, but my magic name is saito the tempest," he blushed a bit at the end and felt awkward he felt uncomfortable with his magic name he felt it gave him a lot to live up to, when he introduced himself he didn't notice the feral light shine in kirche's eyes nor see her lick her lips like a hungry predator, but he noticed the change in her tone, which changed from teasing to lustful as she said, "the square mage? I heard about your…demonstration, a powerful man is the biggest turn on for woman you know?" saito's eyes widened and suddenly he began fanning himself, feeling slightly hot when a certain pink haired girl sniffed, "don't go filling his head with your disgusting thoughts zerbst!" kirche's alluring face twisted into a sneer and saito was awed that it did nothing to her beauty, "what was that puny louise?" louise sniffed again and smiled at saito he instinctively thought, wow so cute, "do not listen to her, she has seen more action than a race horse pretty much anything with legs turns her on, im louise by the way louise de la valliere, why are you looking at me like that?" she added cocking her head to the size, as kirche choked outraged cries out, saito's jaw dropped in shock that an innocent looking girl could say such harsh words, "alright class is beginning," saito stunned expression turned to pure bliss as he realised his teacher was professor cobalt, he had instinctively taken a liking to the man when he said nothing about his parents being commoners, he began talking about elements and then called for a demonstration, kirche's hand was the first up, "oh! You are very enthusiastic miss?" he asked politely, "kirche and I was going to suggest that miss valliere did the demonstration," she said pointing at the pink haired girl who had insulted her earlier, professor cobalt looked at the pink haired girl, "of course marvellous idea the valliere's have produced some of the greatest mages in history please miss valliere please will you?" the pink haired girl shot up, "y-yes!" she walked up to the front and then started to chant, hmm that's odd she is missing words, saito thought as he watched her, oy oy wait when did that become a part of the spell, saito was getting anxious, hold on those aren't even real words, acting quickly he muttered a protection spell covering himself, kirche and tabitha just as a catastrophic explosion occurred, Tabitha and kirche looked at him as he released the spell and then surveyed the damage, the class was missing walls, wait aren't these walls reinforced by square level magic, he thought staring at the small pink haired girl in shock, as she coughed waving away smoke, "WHAT THE HELL PUNY LOUISE!" kirche erupted, "if darling hadn't protected me at the last moment I would be like those walls!" saito blinked, "darling?" he murmured confused, "it's not my fault I just wasn't ready!" another classmate yelled, "wasn't ready!" "you nearly killed us," the pink haired girl started shaking, oh no this is bed she's gonna cry, saito thought then intervened, "hey guys that's enough! That was really impressive louise!" the pink haired girl looked at him with big eyes, "really?" her voice portraying that she wasn't used to receiving praise, the whole class was watching him, "ye-yeah! I mean look," he said waving at the destruction, "this place was reinforced by square level mages and yet you managed to complete destroy it, I dont think many people can say they accomplished that by accident," he finished weakly as he saw the hurt look the girl directed at him, crap I just dealt the finishing blow, he thought and quickly drew back, the whole class erupted into laughter and louise ran out of the room, that day he went to his dorm room and found the interior completely wrecked, he didn't need to guess who did it, thus began the feud between the young man and how she got the nickname "zero louise"**_

Saito tuned back in just in time to hear an arrogant voice, "fire, water, earth and wind, and what a coincidence my element is earth, just like yours, missus my name is the bronze guiche de gramont," saito sighed as the curly haired blonde with the outrageous fashion sense tried to suck up to the new teacher, complete kiss ass, saito thought annoyed though he kept his face impassive, "pleased to make your acquaintance" he finished with a self important flick of his hair, saito made a soft gagging noise, that made Tabitha glance at him then return to reading her book, "pleased to meet you to ," the woman professor said then returned to addressing the class, "earth is an important magical element since it governs the creation of all things," she reached into her sleave then pulled out three pebbles, "and to make you understand I'll start out by having you all master alchemy," saito frowned, he had done alchemy when he was nine it was his first magic lesson did he really have to do it again? She pulled put her wand and said loud enough for the class to here,

"Lel, In, Yan"and the pebbles glowed and changed, kirche stood up excitedly exclaiming, "Is that gold?" saito sighed and resisted the urge to face palm at her fickle outburst, the female professor, replied simply, "no, its brass," and kirche sat back with a huff, "blast it" which caused saito to blink and frown, is kirche von zerbst daughter of one of the wealthiest germanian houses cursing because she couldn't find a golden pebble? He shook his head at the irony, the female professor once again moved on from the distraction, "now let have someone give it a try," she said looking around the class, she looked at him and he levelled a look at her that made her promptly move on, "you," she pointed at a corner causing everyone to look in that direction and saito felt a chill go down his spine as the only person sitting there was a pink haired girl writing notes, "you up there" the female professor called," causing the girl to look up, "what is your name?" she asked, "louise," the girl said standing up, "louise de la vallielle," this caused a series of objection from the class mates, which struck her pride and she shouted, "I'll do it! Please let me do it!" the female professor said "very well" and the class moved away, while saito followed Tabitha out the room, he looked at the blue haired girl, "I'm going to the library you want to come?" the girl nodded and they left, they both sat in the library when aloud explosion made them stop reading, saito sighed and they both went back to there books.

Louise

Louise sighed as she closed the headmasters door, she walked down the stairs, "so how was it?" she stopped to find the person she did not want to see at the moment, her germanian rival stood with her usual group, her genius blue haired friend who only gave her attention to kirche and saito and a beautiful blonde haired girl montemorancy, stood blocking the stairs, she noticed saito wasn't there, probably off being special, she thought bitterly, she made no effort to hide her jealousy over the common born noble's talent, "At the reflection room again?" the ebony red head asked gleefully, "or are you finally getting kicked out?", the latter had stung louis but she wasn't going to give kirche the satisfaction, as the blonde and ebony red head laughed, louise wrapped herself in her pride and strode nonchalantly down the stairs passing them, "no punishment." She said as she passed them, this made the two girls stop laughing and look at her in shock, "why?" they both exclaimed obviously disappointed, louise continued to walk away as she spoke, "they said that the teacher carries part of the responsibility, since she let me use magic. Even though the class warned her." This set the two girls into another fit of laughter, louise huffed, "I was only having a bad day," she said knowing it was a flimsy excuse, montemerancy replied, "your always having a bad day right? Since you haven't got a nickname yet," this was getting into a touchy area for louise so she shouted, "shut up!" kirche smirked, "I cant wait until tomorrow, I wonder what kind of familiar spirit you will summon," this made louise snap and she turned sharply making the two girls verbally abusing her jump, "I have great confidence when it comes to the summon servant spell! Just you watch. I'll summon a sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit that will be unmatched, even with everyone else's familiar spirits combined." And she stormed off leaving the blonde and ebony girl bemused, while she was internally berating herself for saying such boastful words.

The two girls looked at their blue haired companion who was still reading, kirche asked, "hey Tabitha what do you think?" the blue girl clearly not interested said, "I don't know." And flipped her page over….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Saito

The entire class stood outside as the summoning ceremony began, saito as usual was next to Tabitha and kirche, when he spotted a familiar pinkette, she looked anxious, kirche being her usual self walked up to her and said, "I can hardly wait to see how great of a familiar spirit you will summon," saito raised an eyebrow at that, what on earth?, the pinkette turned away and said, "leave me alone," then someone in their class summoned a bug bear, montmerancy stood on his other side and said, "if a weird familiar like that was summoned in this situation it would be a long life embarrassment," saito frowned at her, "now mon-mon, a familiar is a mages partner it is discourteous to insult another's familiar," the blonde girl puffed her cheek and looked away mollified, then guiche appeared between saito and the blonde girl and whispered in what saito figured was supposed to be alluring, "I'm sure a lovely and cute familiar spirit will come to you, montemerancy." The blonde girl huffed and said, "of course", which made saito sigh, he liked the girl well enough he has known her probably the longest as his adopted father was affiliated to her house, and she was obviously cute but saito did not like the fact she expected compliments nor that guiche was always so quick to give them. When guiche stepped up for his summon he began a long self introduction and saito instantly tuned out, saito blinked when the ground started to shake and looked at guiche, could he be summoning an elemental, he thought as the earth before him cracked, then a hole opened to reveal, "a mole?" saito thought looking at it, he could only shake his head, saito watch disturbed as the blonde pretty boy began to have a bonding session with his new familiar, ugh so creepy, he thought, then turned to see what kirche had summoned and whistled lowly, a salamander? Really impressive, he thought, Tabitha stood with a dragon that made saito smiled, of course, he thought, and then louise stepped up and everyone looked at her, a few people laughed lowly but saito was watching her quite curious, what will you summon?, he thought, everyone was talking about her quite clearly and kirche said, "you said that you could summon something greater than this boy, right louise?" as she rubbed her newly acquired salamander affectionately, saito blinked, she said that? Well then this should be interesting, he thought then she raised her wand, "My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!" saito almost dropped, "she's winging it," he muttered still watching her, "oh sacred beautiful and strong familiar spirit!", saito noticed Tabitha look up from her book and he knew she felt it to, there is something about this chant that seemed more than just a random last minute thing, "I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" she waved her wand and then, and explosion blew everyone back, "damn it! Do you have to blow everything up!" saito shouted coughing and then he noticed something in the smoke, saito blinked dumbly and caught montemerancy with the same expression he knew he had, guiche sat next to her worrying and she pointed to the direction, there louise was being watched by a griffon, "have you summoned me?" saito blinked, she just summoned a square mages familiar, and it can talk he shook his head dumbfounded.

Louise

It worked, louise thought as she saw the majestic familiar, it actually worked, the familiar looked down at her then with a deep regal voice it said, "have you summoned me?", louise blinked, it talks, can it talk? It shouldn't be able to talk; professor cobalt stood watching and then finally remembering he coughed, "well miss valliere congratulations on summoning such a wonderful familiar you may continue your ceremony," louise nodded then walking up she cautiously touched the familiar, "don't be afraid little one," it said lowering itself, louise blushed then placing her wand on it's beak said, "my name is louise francoise lu blanc de valliere, pentagon that governs the five powers, give this griffon your blessing and make it my familiar spirit, as she kissed its beak tears welled in her eyes, all these years of being a failure, it all ends finally I am someone worthy of my families name, no one will look down on me no more, she thought and then the contract was complete, everyone watched as louise sat on her new familiar giving kirche a superior look, then professor cobalt said, "finally, hiragi saito step forwards," he said smiling at his obvious favourite pupil, saito smiled back and louise felt herself grin, yes I have beaten you no matter how strong you are you cant outmatch a talking griffon they don't even exist, she thought, saito closed his eyes then began to say, "spirits that govern here me, I am hiragi saito la vaile of the tempest, I call upon you act as a medium to guide my chosen partner to me!" his eyes snapped open and a glow enveloped the sky, then a roar shook the school, louise looked in dread, envy and awe at the spirit saito had summoned, It was the largest dragon she had ever seen, it was as tall as the school and took up most of the summoning grounds, she could only think, again he has taken the attention again he has proven he is greater, she watched as saito nodded and then the dragon flew up, a gust of wind almost knocked her off her griffon, as the dragon flew away, she blinked, what just happened?

Saito

"saito that was an amazing summons but you did not finish the summons," professor cobalt said, saito looked at him and nodded, "she will be back later, she said she would not allow her sacred ceremony be turned into a public event so she will return when everyone is gone." Professor cobalt looked crest fallen by that but he nodded, "I understand better that to argue with a 6 meter dragon." He attempted to chuckle but it didn't come out so he sighed, saito felt guilty but it was the familiars wish.

Saito stayed while everyone left, he sat next to a tree and waited for the familiar to return then he heard a low chuckle, "you are quite patient," he looked up snapping out his wand, on the branch above him, he saw a beautiful young woman, close to his age, she wore a white gown and had flowing emerald green hair, her eyes was a give away that she was not human, wild amber eyes flashed as she grinned, "my master is quite handsome hmm…" she said as she jumped down and landed softly next to saito, he was about to get up but he was pushed down with incredible force, the strange girl straddled him, and he gulped, "now then lets complete the ceremony," she said pulling him into a deep kiss, he felt her tongue dart in and all his resistance drained away, he returned her kiss and then he felt a sharp pain in his left hand, she pulled back as he cried in anguish, she looked at him curiously, "what did you do to me," he said, the girl just looked at him a small smile on her face, "interesting," and then saito fainted….


End file.
